undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Crystaltale
zahrart17 |date = February 24, 2019 |website = Deviantart |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Events |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Noble Neutral |medium = Comic |status = Ongoing |creator = zahraart3crystal |artist = zahraart3crystal}} Back before getting erased, Crystaltale started out as Undertale. When Frisk got a True Pacifist Ending, they weren't satisfied. They wanted to SAVE Asriel and (most likely) Chara from their fate. So Frisk started to RESET over and over until Sans went almost insane because he was afraid of Frisk doing a genocide route. Frisk desperately wanted to SAVE Asriel and Chara, and so they began to do a genocide timeline to see what would happen. Instead of using a knife, he used a red sword and a red shield, built from his determination. This took a heavy toll on Sans's already fragmented sanity. When Frisk was about to kill Asgore, they saw Corrupted Chara. They RESET before Flowey could kill Asgore, restarting the pacifist loop, trying to SAVE Chara and Asriel. At some point, Sans tried to convince Frisk to stop and told them that what they were doing was pointless (although he still held a grudge on Frisk because of the genocide timeline). Frisk wouldn't listen and the endless loop began again. Sans couldn't stand it anymore so eventually he accidentally killed Frisk and felt bad about it. The story was repeated after countless RESETs, with nothing new. It got boring. Eventually, this universe started getting uninteresting. The timeline was left to repeat itself, over and over. After a while, the universe faded, with Sans as the last survivor. On the other side of the multiverse, Zira, Alfi, and Elia took Glitchtale Sans and Frisk back to their universe. When the three of them came to the Underverse, it felt like something was splitting their soul. Because of that, a new Crystaltale was created. The new Crystaltale was a universe similar to the original but there was a difference; Zira, Alfi, and Elia existed. That meant some of the AUs split. The Doodle Sphere couldn't handle the sudden rush of data, creating the Abyss, needing a guardian. To save data, Crystal!Sans was brought back from the deleted code. Season 1 (Crystal Universes) Season 2 (Crystaltale Begin!) Season 3 (Revenge From The Past) Season 4 (The King, The Monster, and The Wizard) Season 5 (A New Home) Season 6 (The Truth) Story Crystaltale Comic |-|The Beginning= * Cover * The Beginning 1 * The Beginning 2 * The Beginning 3 * The Beginning 4 * The Beginning 5 * The Beginning 6 |-|Season 1= * Chapter 1 * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 * Page 12 * Page 13 * Page 14 * Page 15 * Page 16 * Page 17 (coming soon) Synopsis This list is the synopsis for each seasons (each season contain multiple chapters). Season 1 (The Crystal Universes) Season 1 is mainly focus on Zira and crystal Glitchtale Sans travel the multiverse because they were suck by a mysterious portal. Their objective is now how to go back to crystal Glitchtale universe. However there's someone that needs something from them, something that will end this hell. Season 2 (Crystaltale Begin!) Season 2 is focus on Crystaltale (now that Crystaltale exist). At the beginning it's just the typical happy ending, but soon it will turn something interesting. Crystaltale was revived because of the tree shattering and that will cost someone in the future. There's a mysterious figure like skeleton watching Crystaltale, especially the guardian. Season 3 (Revenge From The Past) Season 3 is about a Despair Demon killing almost all or rather a specific monster or human. It's motive to revenge it parents death. The demon is formerly a human but was forced to do a sacrifice her humanity to be an eternal being for her parents. Her parents are once part of the Wizard Council in the past but, was removed because they break the law. Season 4 (The Kings, The Monsters, and The Wizards) Season 4 will tell you about the past, when the war broke out and how the Despair Demon was created. Originally there were 7 wizards (determination, bravery, justice, kindness, patience, integrity, and perseverance) but due to the war, they add 2 more wizard to the Wizard Council. Season 5 (A New Home) Season 5 happen after the war. The monster were sealed underground and forced to make the underground their new home. This is focus on the monster trying to adapt in the underground. This tells you about how Crystal!Gaster gone into the void and how Sans and Papyrus ended up. Season 6 (The Truth) Season 6 will reveal all the secret and what's happening in Crystaltale and the prior season. How will the inhabitant of Crystaltale face the unbelieve able truth? Gallery Crystaltale Cover.png|Created by zahraart3crystal|link=http://fav.me/dd0jxcn Crystal sans -Speedpaint-.png|Created by zahraart3crystal|link=http://fav.me/dda98fc Crystal Papyrus -Speedpaint-.png|Created by zahraart3crystal|link=http://fav.me/ddalve8 Crystal Gaster -Speedpaint-.png|Created by zahraart3crystal|link=http://fav.me/ddb6ep7 Crystal Frisk -Speedpaint-.png|Created by zahraart3crystal|link=http://fav.me/ddbkk2g Crystal Chara -Speedpaint-.png|Created by zahraart3crystal|link=http://fav.me/ddc5iq9 Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Neutral Category:Comic